


Bathing In Blood

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: What is there to say? I killed them all. This pain is something I caused all by myself. There is no saving me this time. ♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Bathing In Blood

A crack of light shooting across the sky, exploding like a firework in less than a moment.   
What followed after was the drum of thunder, pounding, pulsing, the dangerous game of the storm directly above had an effect on all but one.   
Black tears, oynx blood, and the disgusting scent of death all mingled together under the pouring rain. It seemed like the sky would never return to the gentle blue again.   
Death was all that remained and those that were lucky enough to survive had already run off to save their miserable lives. Though a heart was beating, the crushing of the human soul was enough to damn them to death later. Nothing mattered anymore, they were all gone.   
Even the one that caused such despair had been obliterated.  
The lifeless eyes, glazed over with each decaying body as if watching their murderer's pain. Even without a beating heart, without a mind to think, with no soul to judge, they all seemed to be saying "You should die" as he crossed their paths. "You did this to us, you deserve it." But the dead did not speak, they did not move.   
The lone survivor in this wasteland, their killer, perhaps the final puzzle piece in the despair of hell, walking without a scratch. He was alone now, basking in the silence he caused. Though not the start of this hell, he certainly finished it.  
Red stained his torn clothes, not even the rain could cleanse him of that reminder of his deeds.  
It all seemed to mock him, egg on his already aching chest.  
Over and over.  
"It was your fault"  
"Why aren't you dead yet?"  
"Keep looking at us. Look what you did!"  
He was forced to shut his eyes to stop the voices. This isolation was only an illusion. He couldn't let it show it bothered him, that his own deeds were attacking him and he was letting it happen. Was this what he deserved after all?   
He could still remember it so clearly. For the first time in a long time, the feeling to kill was exhilarating, it was like an addictive drug and he only stopped when that high vanished too. It had already been too late. How many had he killed? How many innocents?   
Not even he himself knew. Their blood ran together like a river, mixing with the rain to carry down the street. That high feeling was gone, but so was any motivation. With that, he crumbled to the ground as though he had died as well and stayed there, tangled in his own hair, laying among the dead as if he could somehow pass for another victim. The killing was over, but the memories would never end.   
Broken, defeated, he knew he had been used and didn't care until now.   
Drenched in the rain, wearing the blood of those he killed, clothes shredded from those who tried to fight back, it truly seemed like he was just another dead. Perhaps that's how it should be, maybe that's what they wanted. For him to just lie down and die as well. The darkness of sleep was upon him but he never got the chance to do so when a gentle light crossed his face and not one from lightning.   
Did he dare open his eyes? Did it even matter? He could hear a voice, a real voice coming closer but he wasn't going to move. Maybe if he pretended to be dead, they would leave. Who could still be alive? Dead, all of them were dead.   
His wishes didn't come to truth, the ending hadn't hit yet because whoever was still alive, whoever knew his name and was calling it was still here. Voice as smooth as silk, but as gentle as the caw of a raven. A hand pushed against his shoulder and he finally decided to open his eyes.  
Soft bright eyes met his scarlet, exhausted ones and with a smile, the survivor offered a small smile and held his hand out. No words needed to be said; what would they be anyway?   
The killer released a sigh, as though that one moment released all of his anguish in a swift swoop.   
The rain seemed to calm, the sky's tears clearing ever so slowly. He took the other's hand and allowed the assistance to pull him up. As bright as a spirit, how did his old classmate survive the massacre? He could ask and ponder but there was no question what he would say in response.   
"I'm just lucky."


End file.
